cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic
This comic is meant to based of The World of TWOW Series, with people turning evil and getting deanimated. Characters who are meant to be villains in the Cutiesunflower series cannot turn evil. In this series, loads of OC's, even ones by people like , come along while somebody comes over and starts deanimating people, and turning them evil. After 9 episodes, loads of OCS are put into this comic. Remember, all OCs in the Cutie sunflower Wiki (that has a page) might be in this comic by the end of it. There is a season 2, for the cut charcaters! When the creator leaves an episode unfinished, that is your chance to finish it for him! HE might be inactive because he's either: *At school *Or doing something else in general. **Drawing **Playing with his toys **He's on other wikis. Also, this is canon to the Cutie Sunflower Series, and a sequel to the Cutie Sunflower Free Add Comic. Characters Normal 3.5 Pose.png|3.5 8-Bomb Pose.png|8-Bomb Book name new.png|Book name Cyan Ice Cube Pose.png|Blue Ice Cube Bobo Chef Remake.png|Bobo Bubble Wand 2018 Pose.png|Bubble Wand Cannibal Fry Pose.png|Cannibal Fry Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp 06DACCA5-7CA4-4F5A-B933-CFB235292FD2.png|Coca-Cola Ice Cube Computer Monitor 2018.png|Computer Monitor Cosmic Brownie 2018.png|Cosmic Brownie Cosmic Cupcake 2018.png|Cosmic Cupcake Evil Derpyunikitty.png|Evil ProblematicPeriwinklePlum Firey114.png|Fiery 114 Flassy.png|Flassy Flower Lei Pose.png|Flower Lei Flower Lilys.png|Flower Lily Gatty.png|Gatty Green Ice Cube Remake.png|Green Ice Cube Hopper Ball Pose.png|Hopper Ball Iris Pose.png|Iris Inverse Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat Pose 1.png|Inverted Top Hat Mister Puffball 2018.png|Mister Puffball Mr Top Hat Pose 1.png|Mr. Top Hat Older Numpty.png|Numpty Orange Top Hat Pose 2.png|Orange Top Hat Pink Ice Cube 1.png|Pink Ice Cube Pink Cloudy New Pose.png|Pink Cloudy Vielot Cube.png|Purple Ice Cube Red Ice Cube Posey.png|Red Ice Cube Rocktoaner's pose.png|Toaner C. Rockerly (Rocktoaner) Rose Tree Pose.png|Rose Tree Rubber Ball.png|Rubber Ball Sandra 2.png|Sandra Sand Block Pose.png|Sand Block Mynewprofilepicture2.png|SparrowhawkJr Stoneball.png|Stoneball Stool Pose.png|Stool Sleepy's new pose.png|Sleeping Green Rocky The Makeover Girls Casey and Belle.jpg|The Makeover Girls Watering can pose.png|Watering Can Weight Pose.png|Weight Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy Slime pose.jpeg|Slime No File *Black Ice Cube *Puffball Evil Broken Book.png|Broken Book 2134055 1.jpg|Gaster Blaster Hexagon wearing a ghostly hood that isn't seen through with red eyes.png|Unknown villain (Probably Hexagon.) Rose Grassy Pose.png|Rose Grassy Sans 512.jpg|Sans No Image *Asgore Dreemurr *Flowey *Mad Dummy *Mettaton *Papyrus *Undyne Deanimated 100 pose.png|100 Evil Cake New Body-0.png|Evil Cake Green Cloudy New Pose.png|Green Cloudy Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky Yellow leaf.png|Yellow Leaf Evacuated Cutiesunflower 2018 look.png|Cutiesunflower Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|Flower Tree Gabe New Pose.png|Gabe Gali New Pose.png|Gali Gino New Pose.png|Gino Jawbreaker Pose.png|Jawbreaker Retired Chamber.png|Some people in the Retired Chamber. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cb3XdH78Jb4 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode Names: *1 **The Drama Begins *2: **The Simple Terrors and Deaths of Life *3: **Sunrise, Life Lies *4: **The Grand Introduction *5: **The Puzzle Inside of a Puzzle *6: **Warning! Mini Battle In Progress! *7: **The Super Duper Introduction *8: **Anything Can Happen, At Anytime *9: **The Start of the Rebellion Trivia *The villain is the ??? character. **This is assumed to be Hexagon, due to her destructive and menacing personality at all times. *Many major OCs have not been included yet. This is due to the creator waiting for more character requests. ** He will add them. **The Retired Chamber also makes a slight cameo in episode 1, when Green Cloudy's alliance is talking, very far in the background out of the window. *In Episode 1, A window in The Green Rock's Family's house on screen says "IRIS SPENT HER LAST DAYS HERE." **She also got deanimated in the episode. *Besides Sans making an appearance, Papyrus is the only other mentioned undertale character, before episode 4, where Papyrus appears. **Gaster Blaster doesn't count, because he's a weapon. ***It is unknown if more characters will get mentioned later on. ****Sans has also yet to make puns. *****He usually makes puns all of the time, annoying his brother. *Before Episode 3, Iris was the only deanimated character who isn't green. *Evil Cake,and Book name have been deanimated since, and they are not green. *Numpty goes to his Dumb Ways to Die appearance in this comic. * This will have 20 episodes. * Book name was originally a male, from episodes 1-8. From episode 9 onwards, she will be a female. Category:Comics